


The weight of the world fell on our shoulders

by Rozalinne



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst and Feels, F/M, Love Confessions, POV, Post TFP, Sherlock is a Mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-16 19:50:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13060962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rozalinne/pseuds/Rozalinne
Summary: Another point of view after  The final problem.





	1. Chapter 1

 

Molly was focused on her microscope, the previous day had been fatal, the day before she had the worst of the games, the worst of the tortures, she knew that this would come some day, but not so soon, not without warning.

The day that Sherlock realized everything, from her own lips, that man, that blessed man so insanely attractive, with his brilliant ideas and failures, was no longer simply an attraction, No.

Love was all she felt for him, she wanted to be friends, first of all, but she couldn’t, she couldn’t keep holding the wall by herself, not when a seemingly nervous Sherlock demanded to tell him her feelings, for him it's a game, everything is a game. But she felt unworthy of this, this was cruel, meaningless and tactless.

To anyone you ask, any opinion can not give credit to imagine a world where Molly Hooper comes out that hurt. Good friend and companion. The best godmother with Mrs. Hudson that Rosie can have.

_Why?_

_Of all the people that could have called to ask such cruelty._

_He had to choose me._

She thought that in these years their friendship had advanced, that he finally reasoned in that great brain of his that she was always going to be for him.

Molly sat looking at the microscope without knowing what her role is today, suddenly all her knowledge escaped her mind. Anguish weighed on her shoulders, chocolate-colored eyes were swollen, Mike gave her the day off.

She arrives home exhausted, rejects the calls of John and Mycroft, also those of Anthea. She turned off her cell phone to disconnect from the world, she knew Rosie was in good hands for today.

She put on her houseclothes and began to sweep some hairs that Toby left on the floor, she made a bun and with her bare feet walked the house, it was a way to get distracted, her eyes hurts and the headache seemed to go away little by little.

She knew that Baker had exploded, but nobody told her anything, as always.

As she prepared a cup of tea she felt a knock on the door, John Watson was on the other side.

"Open the door Molly, I know you're there, let me explain what happened yesterday my friend, you have helped me with Mary, you have helped me more than you think, now is my time to help you"

John saw the door open and on the other side there was a Molly with tears in her eyes, the doctor approached quickly and hugged her. Mary nodded inside his head.

 

* * *

 

Sherlock Holmes was since his arrival at the house of the Watsons locked in the guest room, Baker was already under a regime of conditioning for the arrangements, that is the power of Mycroft.

He looks at the ceiling, lying on a bed that was not his, angry with the world, with Eurus, with himself, put a hand over his eyes trying to calm his thoughts.

The room was dark.

~~'I love you'~~

Echoed in his mind.

~~'It has always been true'~~

_It was not a crush._

_I used her._

_I humiliate her._

_Sabotage every attempt to relate to another person._

_I am selfish._

_I never deserved such a person in my life._

He was not used to having feelings for anyone, only feelings or affection that can be had for his parents, for John, for Rosie.

But it was not the same. He was afraid

He encapsulated in their own world, the world that was so much in charge of protecting, but she entered without the slightest effort.

_Why did it have to happen like that? Why of all people it had to be her? After so much help, so much support, so much friendship given._

_How will I look her in the face?_

_How are you going to look at her face, Sherlock? A Mary asked in his mind._

_I do not know._

_I have faced so many things, thousands of murderers and life and death problems, but why do I feel that something in me is lost?_

_I feel._

_I feel disappointment and pain. It's the only thing I can offer. How do I disprove those words? I do not want to deny them._

_I could see how I broke her, I could see her._

_I am nothing, I feel emptiness, it is the loss of someone. Not physically, but a loss that was not prepared._

_We are broken inside. She and I are broken. I want to recompose her. I want her to recompose me. I want to go back time. I want to have the guts to get up and beg forgiveness if necessary._

_I can’t._

_Because I'm Sherlock Holmes._

_I never beg._

~~Molly, please.~~

_I heard myself say._

_My hands shook. Moriarty was right._

_Oh how he laughed at me, something always escapes me, always._

_He knew where my heart would be, predicted it. Such a twisted mind could predict it._

_Why she endured this? How could she endure all these years without breaking? Because now that I feel I can not reach her is annihilating me._

_Is that how she ... how Molly felt these years?_

_Molly, I'm so sorry._

_The weight of the world fell on our shoulders._

_I want you to feel better, be brave Molly, do not forget me yet. I can still fight._

_I can still fight._

 

Sherlock opened his eyes, the moonlight filled the room, took his scarf, arranged his suit and left the room.


	2. Chapter 2

The detective walked fast, as fast as his legs could, his brain did not rule his body, those legs and that agitated breathing were decided, those steps brought him closer to her.

_She._

_Is the most beautiful flower._

_Wandering the stars._

_Shines more than the Sun._

His hand stopped a cab in the distance, this must be fast, he had to see her quickly, had to fix this quickly. For his own good, for her sake, first of all.

Sherlock was never sentimental in love, the dominatrix could bring him closer to a feeling, but it was not important as John wanted to believe, as he made others believe, those conjectures that everyone drew on that subject, nothing could be further from reality.

You don’t know what you have until you lose it.

_When I lost her, when she told me she loved me I lost her, it was devastating._

_I never thought that ‘I love you‘ can annihilate you in this way, a true ‘I love you’, not what my mother or father could tell me._

_It annihilated me the sound of her voice, the tone of her voice completely broken and given up._

_She gave up because of me._

~~It is urgent? Because haven’t a good day.~~

_I know, I knew it since I saw you on those damn screens that you did not have a good day, Molly._

_But I had to do it._

Sherlock was near her flat, already devoid of cameras, a very good job of Mycroft.

_You have done enough brother. I don’t blame you._

_I look at the sky, 2 am. The lights of the future storm were on the way._

He put his hands in the pockets of his overcoat, was cold, or were they nerves?

_I have not seen her for a long time._

His mind went to that afternoon at the bakery, Rosie and John, her.

In spite of everything, her.

She was there, firm as a statue that is not dropped by the deadliest of earthquakes.

_Now I understand when people say ‘it's an angel’, she is._

Her patience, her understanding with the men of Baker Street, has no name, moved Sherlock inwardly. He could not deny it, or was it just an effect of his abstinence?

On his birthday she stayed with him, it was her turn to take care of him, she looked tired, left her hair loose, had it long, very long. She played with it, he wanted to touch it, as he did one night when she was sleeping, one of those nights after the fall.

When he touched it, he cursed himself, he cursed being a man, he cursed his weakness and confusion because he did that, desire was not part of his being. And it locked  in the deepest part of his mind.

The night fell and she fell asleep in the armchair, hoarse, really exhausted, that made him laugh, he wanted to laugh after years of not feeling this sensation.

_I took a picture of her, her face was in her arms._

_Why did I take the picture? I erased it instantly, but it lives in my memory._

_God help me, this can not happen to me. I thought at that moment. It's abstinence, that's for sure._

And then the call. The cab was just around the corner from her flat. Sherlock left without waiting for the change, ran stealthily, his overcoat fluttering in the wind. And there he was. Only one door separates them. A dim light escaped from below. He support both hands and his forehead at the door, deep breath.

_I'm here, Molly._

_With you._

 

* * *

 

Molly was in her room, couldn’t sleep and got up again for the eighth time. Pass by Toby, very asleep and curled up.

"I'd like to be like you, little heart" she bent down to caress him.

The dishwasher had used cups, John's visit.

_He has behaved so well to me._

John told her everything she needs to know, with details and without omissions, Mycroft took out cameras from her house, endorsing John's story.

_But they don’t understand my love for him, they don’t understand that he said it in a different way._

_He loves me, not like I love him._

_It's not love, it's not the love I want._

She support both hands in the sink and deep breathing.

Her already red eyes didn’t want to be anymore, they already hurt.

It was exhausting to be like this, Molly thought that she took a weight off of her when she said it, when she confessed everything, no matter the context, he already knew it.

_How did you never notice? You never really observe me, Sherlock._

_Or maybe you knew and it was not important enough for you this feeling, I'm not important enough for you._

_Why do I continue?_

Her knuckles trembled and two tears fell on them.

As she went to her bedroom  saw a shadow below the front door.

_No._

_No._

_Go away._

_I'm not ready._

_Don’t laugh at me again._

_Please._

_Be merciful._

_Sherlock…_

_My love Sherlock._

_He is not mine._

_Go away please._

One knock.

Two knocks.

The third knock on her door.

Her hands trembled and began to feel nauseous.

She thought about hiding.

_What kind of coward am I?_

She walked slowly to the door.

* * *

 

_Her steps._

He put his hands in his pockets again. Molly was approaching the door and the footsteps stopped. His heart was pounding in his ears.

_I don't know what to do._

_Help me, Molly._

"Sherlock"

The detective opened his eyes and swallowed hard. His name was a lament behind that door.

_What have you made me do Eurus?_

He breathed three times and felt his body without strength, closed his eyes.

"Molly"

 

* * *

 

She heard her name  on the other side as a plea. Molly looked at her feet and put her hand on the door.

"I need to see you," said a determined Sherlock.

Molly trembled at the decision in his voice.

_Come to tell me._

_He's going to tell me and he's going to break me into thousands of fragments._

"Please Sherlock, give me time ... I can not see you yet ..."

A noise was heard from the other side.

_His keys._

_Oh no, please._

Molly walked away from the door and walked around the room with a trembling hand in her mouth.

"No, don’t do it" pleaded the pathologist.

Very late.

Sherlock Holmes was opening her door, ignoring her pleas, entered her flat without taking his eyes off her. He didn’t even turn around to close the door, he just closed it with a bang.

And Molly saw him walk towards her in slow motion, his hair disheveled, his dark circles, his eyes hungry, dilated, he was taking off his overcoat and throw it to the floor.

_I backed up and swallowed hard, remembering to have to breathe._

The tears came out quickly, she couldn’t control them and sobbed.

"Don’t come closer please" was all she could say.

 

* * *

 

_I saw her and all my senses sharpened, I wanted to scream._

_Her look, she was ashamed, she was pale, her dark circles and her lips trembling, oh the damage I've done._

_But I had to save you._

_I approached slowly._

_What do I do now?_

_What am I doing?_

"Please stay away" Molly said.

"We need to talk Molly, I need to tell you"

_Oh the expression on her face, she thought about it, she thought, I can see it on her face._

_She thinks that I can’t feel love._

_She thinks that I can’t love her the way she does._

_You're wrong, I'm Sherlock Holmes, I learn quickly from my mistakes._

_And not having said it before is one of them._

_She thinks it's a lie, she believes that I did it to save her, in fact, it was because of that._

_But everything is a fucking truth._

_I said it twice._

_I want to say it a third time. But this time on her face._

_Her eyes are tired, Molly surrendered._

Sherlock approached her and took her left hand, which was in her mouth.

_She doesn’t oppose._

Her gaze is lost, I still cause an effect on her that I can never explain.

_Why she loves me so much?_

_What did I do to deserve that this fragile and valuable human being loves me?_

A current passed all over his body when he touched her hand, her skin was even softer than he remembered.

He put his left hand on her face.

"Believe me ... help me Molly because you made me feel, I don’t know what love is, I don’t understand it, but I'm here with you and I feel we are the only ones in this world ... believe me, I love you, I love you the way you love me and I think it's even bigger than anything else I've ever lived and I'm scared "

Molly squeezed his hand. Her eyes filled with tears.

_I don’t deserve a tear of yours._

"Forgive me ... your life is worth more than anything, you know I'm not lying, you can see me" said the detective

"You ... you're not lying ... but how? Sherlock ... you can’t love me, you just don’t love someone from one day to the next " She said looking at the floor again.

"I know, but this is not now, I ... I buried it deep inside, I was afraid, as I have it now, but I can’t stand it anymore, I could not bear to see that coffin" Sherlock closed his eyes and felt her hand stroking his cheek.

"it’s true? Did you really say it then? "Asked Molly, looking him in the eye.

"Every word," Sherlock said in a whisper.

"I believe you ... I ... I've had a very bad time all these years Sherlock, I could not bear you to play with me" she said with tearful eyes.

"No, no" a terror invaded him. "I would never do that, I swear, Molly I would never do it." He cupped her face with both hands and rested his forehead on hers.

_Please don’t look at me like that anymore._

_I don’t wanna let you down._

_I love you._

"I love you Molly ..."

She felt the breath of those words in her own lips and it was heaven.

_He's not lying, Sherlock is not lying._

The detective felt her hands on the nape of his neck, grabbed him with all her strength, as if she were going to fall to pieces.

"Molly …"

"God ... I love you Sherlock, I love you so much ... so much"

Sherlock felt her breath on his lips and his brain faded when he heard those intimate words.

"I want to kiss you…"

"Please ..." Molly said moving her lips closer.

They closed their eyes again.

Sherlock kissed Molly sweetly, that kiss began to repair every fiber of their bodies, healing them slowly.

His kisses were many, they were soft, their lips explored their forms, their tongues met and they were like that for what Sherlock thought were hours.

"I want to be with you all my life, Molly ... you are mine," he said between kisses hugging her waist.

"I'll be with you until the day I die if that's what you want, I'll love you so much ... because you Sherlock, you're mine"


End file.
